The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to coexistence of interleaved and contiguous uplink transmissions.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a New Radio (NR) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
Waveforms used for transmissions within a wireless communications system may have constraints such as power spectral density (PSD) limitations (e.g., PSD per MHz constraints), bandwidth occupancy constraints (e.g., operating requirement that transmissions must span or occupy at least a minimum percentage of available bandwidth), etc. In some cases, it may be desirable for different UEs to use different waveform types (e.g., interlace based waveforms, contiguous waveforms, etc.) for uplink transmissions within the same carrier bandwidth. However, different UEs using different waveform types for uplink transmissions within a carrier presents challenges in efficiently allocating resources.